


"I Want To Understand"//\/\\ AMEDOT

by Puppyluver963xKoinu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: CUTTTTE, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Floof, Reader is Peridot, all fluff bc i can't write smut for my life tbh-, amethyst is a sinamon roll (pun intended), innocent cinnamon roll warning (peridot and steven), oops my amedot side is showing, otp 4 lyfe, tfw ur gay for the purple gem-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyluver963xKoinu/pseuds/Puppyluver963xKoinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you've learned much about Earth, but not all.</p><p>That's the part you want to understand.</p><p>The Understanding of Feelings.</p><p>Like the one you have for that defective purple gem.</p><p>//The reader, as in you, is Peridot.<br/>//Amedot, don't like, don't read.<br/>//Takes place after "Steven Floats".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can Never Understand

**Author's Note:**

> //Just so you know... You, as in the Reader, is Peridot.  
> //Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just can't.
> 
> It's just like that.
> 
> And you'll never be able to understand.

You've never understood these weird feelings that you have felt for the past few days.

You figure that it's a feeling that only happened on Earth.

But it didn't feel like it had anything to do with Earth.

It was truly a mystery.

But you didn't have to worry about that now, as you were sitting outside on the balcony, watching Amethyst, Lapis, and Steven play soccer,as the humans call it.

You sighed.

You didn't like these human games, but at the same time, you wanted to play them.

Instead, you were reading a book called Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

This was the fifth book in the whole Harry Potter saga.

You liked books and reading.

God, you're such a clod.

Or as Amethyst called it, nerd.

You didn't understand why others liked the outdoors that much.

To you, it was truly a mystery.

"PERI!!! WATCH OUT," shouted your favorite gem, Amethyst. 

You shot up from the cause of the most relatable gem.

Suddenly, you saw a ball flying straight into your face!

You transferred into your gem because of the damage.

You could hear Amethyst and Lapis arguing outside.

But you didn't have to worry about that right now, as you were choosing a new outfit to regenerate in.

You thought that you should have something with stars on it, as you were an official member of the Crystal Gems now.

Once you finally decided, you got out of your gem to show them your new look.

"And that's why-" started Amethyst, but she was cut off by you.

"How do I look?" You asked them.

Steven smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Lapis was laughing hysterically.

And Amethyst, well, she was blushing.

Why, well, even if you did know, you could never understand it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!


	2. I Do Not Think I Will Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just don't.
> 
> It will always be that way.
> 
> You will never think you'll Understand.

You looked at yourself a second time after you observed Amethyst blushing.

You looked attractive in that starred crop top with yoga pants.

"Holy Smokes," You and Amethyst said at the same time.

"You're hot," said Amethyst.

"What is.... Hot?" You asked.

Lapis laughed.

You gave her a confused look.

"What Amethyst means is that she finds you attractive," Said the water gem.

You blushed.

You'd never think that your gem crush would think you're attractive.

But of course, you don't know that she's your gem crush.

Because you don't think you understand.

But at that moment, you zone back to reality, and find Amethyst standing in front of you and staring at you.

"Sh-shouldn't you be playing soccer with S-Steven and Lapis," You ask while stuttering.

Damn stutters, always ruining your conversations.

But you didn't have to worry about that, as you weren't talking to her anymore.

She ran back onto the beach and was playing with Steven and Lapis, as usual.

They were playing soccer again.

But you didn't have to worry abut that, as you'll be paying attention this time.

You kind of want to play with them, but at the same time, 

You don't think you understand.


	3. I Want To Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want to.
> 
> It'll always be like that.
> 
> You'll always want to understand...
> 
> But you'll never learn.

You watched them play their games, and, honestly, you were jealous of all the fun they were having.

You wanted to understand.

You also want to understand these weird feelings you have for Amethyst.

But sadly, you don't understand.

You want to understand many other things, like what feelings are and the way Garnet feels-

As a fusion.

But yet, there are some things that you can never learn.

But these- most of them at least- you can learn about.

You look at the gems-

But one of them stands out-

Amethyst.

She always stands out.

You don't know why...

But you want to know why

You sighed.

Your weird feelings for the defective kindergartener always got the best of you.

But now, you are determined to find out those weird feelings!

Well, you'll try, at least.

Because you want to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two more chapters after this!   
> Hope you liked it! ^v^


	4. I Think I Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just do.
> 
> And you always will.
> 
> Because once you think of something, it never gets out of your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quadruple upload! XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Only six seconds into your journey, you bump into Amethyst.

She looks at you like she wants to tell you something.

You think you understand her face expression.

"P-Peri... I love you," says the blue-eyed gem.

You looked at her, confused.

You guess you don't understand.

That or she doesn't understand.

No, she understands everything.

"What is.. love?" You ask.

She snorts.

"You really don't know what love is?"

You nodded.

"Well, you'll have to ask Garnet for that," Amethyst said, pointing to the burning room, "She's the love expert here."

You nodded, and started walking towards the burning room.

You then encounter Garnet.

You gulped.

She gives a thumbs up.

You question her.

She points towards your outfit.

You nod.

You think you understand.

"Well, permaf-" You start, getting cut by the permafusion herself.

"First of all, it's Garnet," she says, "And second of all, I know exactly what you will ask me."

"Then what is love (baby don't hurt me)?" 

"It's when someone is very precious to you, and you could never live without them."

"I... Think I understand," you say.

Garnet smiles.

"Good."


	5. I Know I Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just will.
> 
> It'll always be like that.
> 
> Because once you know something, you'll never forget it.

You go back to find Amethyst, and see her in the middle of her soccer game with Steven and Lapis.

Oh how you love her.

And you know that you love her.

Because Now you understand.

Amethyst was always in your thoughts.

In your mind.

In your dreams.

And in your heart.

And now you know what all of that meant.

It means that you're in love.

You see Amethyst after her game.

"Hey!" She greets.

"Amethyst... I love you too," You confess.

She blushes and kisses you.

You blush.

You keep kissing her until you hear a familiar laughter.

"Maybe you guys should stop," Says Lapis, "I think Steven is gagging."

Amethyst snorts.

"It's not funny guys!" Yells Steven.

"Yes it is," shouts Amethyst-

Or Your new Girlfriend.

They all laugh, and you tag along..

"So you wanna play soccer with Lapis, Steven and I?"

You think.

"Sure."

You are on Amethyst's team while Steven and Lapis are one team.

Apparently Amethyst is a really good soccer player so your team won.

You, Amethyst, Lapis, and Steven were having a party in Amethyst's room.

You just stand there, thinking.

You understood why everyone liked the outdoors so much.

You understood human games.

You understood feelings.

You understood love...

But you still didn't understand fusion.

Suddenly, Amethyst bumps into you.

Lapis and Steven gasp, as they see the figure that stands above them.

Rainbow Fluorite.

You and Amethyst unfuse.

You felt the same as before...

But now you know what fusion feels like.

You kiss Amethyst because that 30 second experience was wonderful.

She hugs you.

You retrive it.

You and her dance.

You fused with her again.

Steven hugged Rainbow Fluorite.

"Giant Woman!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter!
> 
> Also QUINTUPLE UPDATES!!!!
> 
> Love you all <3


End file.
